Taracia Starwind
Name: Taracia Starwind Home place: Illian Hair: Brown Eyes: Green Height: 5'4 Age: 16 when taken up by the Tower, now (?) Character History Taracia is one of three children. She has two older siblings, Jade and Doman. Although Doman is her half brother, she didn't find out Doman was her relative till years later after meeting him in the Tower as a full fledged Sedai and he a Warder. Jade had always been the black sheep and had run away a couple of years before Taracia was found at a routine 'Test' in Illian and then taken to the Tower. She found that Jade was already there and an Accepted by this time. She was raised in a trader family who were prosperous. Although well appointed, her childhood was marred by Jade's contemptuous and violent temper. Her mother compensated to her best abilities, but Jade's presence was always disturbing. When she disappeared, the following time at home was the best time for Taracia's quiet and inquisitive nature. She was a retiring and loved to learn and dig. She tended to be a tomboy. A rainy day presented itself outside when Taracia opened the curtains. This was the day she half dreaded, had longed for. Sedai had come to Illian to test hopefuls. A Sedai had appeared on her doorstep and requested her mother bring her to the appointed place tomorrow to have her undergo the procedure. She had washed and dressed in her best pale blue dress with small rosebuds on the bodice. She had put pink ribbon in her dark brown hair, and had collected up her dark blue cape and gloves for the ride in the carriage. She watched the courtyard and saw the horses draw up. She started for the door just as her mother's voice called for her. Walking downstairs, she donned the out door garments and looked long at her mother. They exchanged a look and then hugged each other. Going outside in the grey day, they entered the coach. Soon, the clip clop of hooves was the only sound. Taracia wondered how her mother must feel at the possibility of losing both daughters. Presently they arrived.Taracia descended the stairs of the carriage and entered the building without looking back. The hallway was dark and quiet. She moved further in before her courage failed her. "Ah! You must be Taracia Starwind. We have been waiting for you." Taracia followed the portly sister in a brown fringed shawl to a table and chairs and several other Sisters. "We are to test you for ability to use the power. Do you understand??" Taracia nodded. After some time, the Sisters began to confer. After a head nod from them all, the same portly sister turned to Taracia."We have found you to have promise and will take you with us to the White Tower. You will never go home again unless you somehow cannot carry on at the tower. Do you understand?" Taracia began to feel some loss that she would never see her mother again, but she had known this might be the case. She silently said her good byes... Taracia went to the Tower and after many years and passing her arches, she became a full Sedai at the age of thirty two. She was promised to Denethor Gaidin to bond, and was waiting till he had gotten over the shock of a previous broken bond to Reile Sedai. She had pledged Brown Ajah and intended to pursue a career of gleaning information and storing it for posterity in the future. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Brown Ajah Bios